


Ancient Love, Forbidden Desires

by Silverwolf666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Fem!Sam, M/M, Manipulations, Multi, Reincarnation, Swords & Sorcery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwolf666/pseuds/Silverwolf666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 1781, five warlocks plagued the village of Samantha Campbell. She locked them away in a book, vowing that only one of equal power to her coven and a blood descendent could ever release them. It's 230 years later. They're about to be let out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue – Year of 1781, not too far from Salem

The coven of Campbell was an old one, some saying that their ancestors had studied underneath both Merlin and Morgana Le Fay, to learn both light and dark magic. It was after they had both been laid to rest that the coven had decreed that magic was neither truly light or truly dark; it was up to the sorcerer to determine how they use their magic. The Campbell's had decided to use their magic for good, but they also deemed to stay out of the way of other sorcerers, unless they were really threatening their home or family. It was because of this oath that their village was arguing with them now however.

"Please, madame! These demons are said to bring death, despair and chaos wherever they rest! You and your coven must drive them out before it is too late!" The head of the village pleaded with the oldest living Campbell member; Samantha Rowan Campbell. As a child, she had been very pretty; a young woman, beautiful; and even now, as a few grey hairs started to seep through her chestnut locks as she neared her fortieth year, she was stunning.

Her older brother, Robert Christian Campbell, had been killed by a werewolf three years ago, making her head of their clan. Obviously, some of the remaining men in their clan had not been happy at a woman being in charge of everything (including them), but she was very intelligent, very powerful, and her family was the main branch, so until she herself died she was in control. And if she had no heir, then the next branch, her cousin Ash, would take over as head of the family. Truthfully, Ash didn't mind Samantha being in charge; she really was the most intelligent of all his female cousins, and she gave him a decent allowance from their families fortune.

"I'm sorry Mr. Walker, but as you know, my family swore that it would never get involved in affairs such as this."

"But surely you can make an exception in a case such as this! I have received word from the last three villages and even the city on the outskirts of our home land that they leave nothing but destruction in their wake! Three of them cause chaos with just their looks; filling good, honest God fearing people with ideas of debauchery and sin! The other two cause chaos amongst once happy families by laying seeds of doubt, jealousy and mistrust! Turning brother against brother, mother against child and so on!"

"Gordon, as you very well know, you have yet to give me one piece of proof that the five who have recently come to the village are indeed warlocks or demons at all. And I cannot very well use my powers or those of my coven to drive humans out." Samantha explained.

"But the things they do...!"

"Could be done by humans as well as by demons or warlocks. You tell me that three of them are handsome, almost devilishly so; perhaps they were scorned as children for not having come into their looks, and now seek revenge for all that by filling people's heads with ideas of, as you say, debauchery and sin. The other two, who are just as handsome, find amusement in turning families against each other. Perhaps when they were younger, someone tore their family apart by laying seeds of doubt and hatred, and now wish to get even by doing the same to others."

"But Madame Campbell!"

"Mr. Walker, one need not look for great beasts with horns, vicious fangs and claws in their search for evil. Man himself has proven himself capable of great evil, and will prove himself capable of even greater evil before his reign on this earth is through I'm afraid. I'm sorry, but until you can provide me with proof that they are indeed warlocks or at the very least demons, I can truly do nothing." And with that, she closed the door to her cottage. She hoped that she was not wrong; that they simply were humans, and she had not condemned her village to destruction.

"Oh Robert, I wish you were here now." Robert had been given the power to access his third eye, and had been the one to tell her about humanity's future of pain and horror. She wished that he was here to tell her about the five so called 'demons' that were staying in the village's inn tonight. She looked over at one of the few things that Robert had left behind, being a man of few worldly possessions save the weapons and spell books their ancestors had left them. It was a cauldron that he had won in a fight against a dark sorcerer; through this cauldron, she could ask something, and it would tell her the best solution. However, it could not look into men's hearts, so it could not tell her the intention of the five men. But she went over to it anyway.

"Great Cauldron, I have need of your wisdom. Tell me, should the need arise that I and my coven must vanquish Michael the Powerful, Lucifer the Enchanting, Gabriel the Trickster, Castiel the Wise and Dean the Seducer, how will we do it?" The cauldron glowed red at being asked a question, then blue as it contemplated, then finally violet in answer.

"Madame Campbell, sister to my former master, who defeated my master before who was cruel and dark, I fear that I have no true answer to your question; the demons five are too powerful for even your coven to defeat on it's own. However, we can banish them to another realm." Here Samantha looked hopeful, then puzzled as a thick book came out of the cauldron.

"Seal the warlocks in this tome, and they shall never escape."

"Tell me what must be done, should the need arise."

Three dark and terrible weeks later

"You should have driven us out when we first came here, oh great Madame Campbell!" Dean the Seducer taunted as the coven of thirteen closed around their much smaller group of five.

"I made the mistake of letting you vermin roam free, and for that, I shall never forgive myself. However, we will stop you here and now!" Samantha said as she pulled out the book the cauldron had given her.

"What is that? A book from your ancestors on how to banish warlocks? We are far too powerful." Gabriel the Trickster said with a smirk.

"Not even you will be able to stop this! My family and I shall seal the five of you in this tome, where your evil will be unable to hurt another living soul again!"

"Forever, great Campbell?" Castiel the Wise asked.

"Alas, nothing is forever; should anyone ever read this text again, after you have been sealed, then you shall be released. However, there are two conditions to even that; first of all, it shall have to be someone of Campbell blood who reads the book and sets you monsters free. Secondly, it requires the same amount of power to release you as it takes to seal you."

"So, in other words, we need thirteen of your descendents to walk around freely again." Lucifer the Enchanting summed up.

"That is correct, not that that shall ever happen. We shall tell our children and grandchildren about you, so that they will never read from this cursed book again. So, it's almost certainly going to be forever."

"But as you say, Madame Campbell, nothing is forever, and to spite you, when we are released, and it will come, we shall take the head descendent of your line, as our consort!" Michael the Powerful foretold, and some in the circle gasped and were shocked at the idea.

"Then, you had better enjoy your stay in this tome, for it shall be a long time before any of you see the light of day again!" Samantha then began to chant the words that the cauldron had spoke to her.

Everto of obscurum , audite is vox

Signum absentis , illa latrocinium quinque

Permissum totus quisnam audite , teneo suum proditus mores

Nunquam iterum vadum they ingredior is dies

Is libri vadum forever magis exsisto suum tumbus  
Exaro meus cruor solvo lemma , relinquo orbis terrarum ut fatum

And as the coven worked their magic, circles of blue, read, green, yellow and white surrounded the five warlocks, and their screams of rage were the last thing anyone heard come from the clearing, as they were sealed into the book. Samantha and the others breathed a small sigh of relief that the spell had worked, but they all knew that they could never truly relax ever again. From now on, they would all warn their children, who would warn their children about the horrible five who, if the Campbell's had not stopped, probably would have destroyed the planet.

However, in the years to come, long after the Campbell's have left the America's, each going into different branches of the world, Madame Campbell is going to wish that she had been a little more careful in the choice of her words. Instead of saying "the same amount of power that seals you, releases you", she should have said "the same amount of witches that seal you, shall releases you". For, many years after she shall find her rest, her son having taken up the family name, and the five 'demons' have passed simply into legend, a descendent shall rise. A descendent that will be as intelligent, as beautiful and as powerful as her, though not her self-confidence, shall rise. She will rise, hearing of the five demons as nothing more than a bed time story, for that is what it is for all of her generation, even among the other families of witchcraft. She shall be very powerful, but not have the courage to use it, as none have ever believed her capable of true power or intelligence, being so beautiful.

Her name shall be, Samantha Valerie Winchester, daughter of John Winchester and Mary Campbell, named for both her grandfather, and her great-great grandmother, in hopes that the traits that inhabited them, shall inhabit the child. They do not know how right they were.

So, that's the start of a brand new idea that just would not leave me alone. Tell me what you think about it, and if enough people like it, I'll try to manage my time between this, and all the others, as well as my school time of course.

Oh, and for those who don't speak Latin (which is probably everyone :P) here's what Samantha Campbell was saying earlier.

Demons of darkness, hear this cry

Seal away, these villainous five

Let all who hear, know their treacherous ways

Never again shall they walk this day

This book shall forever more be their tomb

Till my blood release them, forsaking the Earth to doom


	2. Chapter 1

Samantha Winchester was a powerful witch, though she had the confidence of a mouse. At the unusual height of 6' 4'', men were intimidated by her and other girls often made fun of her. The bigger problems however stemmed from the fact that, as she was so pretty, many thought that she could do nothing of importance. She had chestnut locks that felt like silk, and her eyes were truly bizarre; she had one green eye, and one blue. Ever since she was a toddler, people had always complimented her looks, but always either overlooked her intelligence and power or said "Oh, she's such a cute little smarty pants!" "Isn't that cute? She's pretending to read!" She hadn't been pretending to read at all; her parents knew this, and tried to get people to stop with the infernal comments that their daughter hated. Her slightly older cousin Ash, who went to school in the America's, didn't think she was pretending either, and often sent her puzzles and such to try and keep her mind active and amused. A couple of years after she was born, Mary and John had their second and last child; Adam, who looked like a masculine form of his mother, from the blonde hair to the blue eyes.

The two were very protective of each other. As it had been Sam who had helped Adam learn his ABC's and 123's, he saw her intelligence first, and her beauty second. Now if she could only get the same respect from her elders for her intelligence. John's sister (OC only for this part) had put Sam into a lot of beauty contests, until the last one, where a judge had molested Sam (only fondled; he didn't get any farther before John found them). The man was still in a coma to this day after John had gotten his hands on him for touching his little princess.

"But John, it was only one pageant! I'm sure it won't–" but John and Mary had banished her from the house, saying that they were never going to put Sam in that kind of danger again. She had been about six at the time and Adam, though only four, could sense a change in his big sister and had officially become her protector. After that, John had started teaching them magic when Sam was eight and Adam was six, but had also decided to step up their training to include human means of defence. At 13, Sam was a crack-shot; she could hit anything she could see, Adam following in her footsteps. They were also great with bows and arrows, spears, swords and hand-to-hand combat. When she had turned 10, however, she had been enrolled in The Young Sorcerer's Academy of the European branch.

There, they were divided according to their type of magic; battle magic, healing magic, neutral magic, natural magic or Veneficus universa (magic complete). Those with battle magic were warriors, and they excelled in either offence magic or defence magic. Those who excelled in healing magic obviously helped others when they were sick or injured. Neutral magic was magic that allowed a person to be both a soldier, without being a warrior, and a doctor without being a true healer. They could also do other little things, often referred to as, house magic or, simple life magic. Natural magic was for those who were in touch with the elements. Those rare few who were Veneficus universa, are jacks of all trades; can do all types of magic, be both warriors and healers, wiccans and simple spell casters. Samantha was sorted into Veneficus universa, and when Adam came, he was sorted into natural magic, though he also did have a gift for healing magic. Their parents were equally proud of both of them.

The school also offered three familiars for each student upon their arrival. One of Samantha's familiars was an alligator, which symbolized maternal protection, connection to the Earth mother, protection from manipulation, understanding deceit, revenge through patience, initiation, understanding weather, access to ancient knowledge, aggression, survival, and adaptability. Her second was a horse, specifically a nightmare, which symbolized the Goddess, the land, travel, power, freedom, strength, movement, grace, dignity, stamina, endurance, faithfulness, journey, swiftness, friends, loyalty, and astral travelling. Her final familiar was an eagle, which symbolized swiftness, strength, courage, wisdom, keen sight, illumination of spirit, healing, creation, knowledge of magic, ability to see hidden spiritual truths, connection to spirit guides and teachers, power, intelligence, renewal, clear vision, the solar bird, carries souls back to the dream time, soul world memory, and was the retriever of lost soul parts.

Adam's familiars were equally strange in her opinion. One was a bear, which symbolized introspection, healing, solitude, change, communication with spirit, death and rebirth, transformation, astral travel, creature of dreams, shamans and mystics, visionaries, defence and revenge, wisdom, thoughtfulness, need for retreat, rest, natural strength, primal power, sovereignty, intuitions married with instinct, awakening the power of the unconscious, mother, cunning, healer, dreaming, direction, connection to creator, and was nature's pharmacist. His second was a cheetah, which symbolized the ability to focus intently on something for a short period of time, swiftness, self-esteem, accelerating time, keenness of sight, speed, and making events occur quicker. His final familiar was a stag, which symbolized gentleness, healing, connection to the Earth and the forest, keen scent, grace, swiftness, being alert for any danger, psychic powers, innocence, love, kindness, sensitivity, pride, independence, purification, strength, and nobility. She didn't know yet how familiars were chosen, but she liked her three and Adam liked his so they didn't really complain.

For her first two years, Sam didn't really have any friends; the other branches were scared of her power (those in Veneficus universa were always feared) and those in her branch thought she was weird, though Andy Gallagher wasn't all that bad really. As a matter of fact, the only real friend she felt she had was the transfiguration teacher; Robert Singer. It was only when Adam came, and was sorted into natural magic, did she start to really make friends with people her own age, even if it really was only a couple. Two of them were Anna and Balthazar Milton, cousins who had been sorted into healing magic. Anna's familiars were a cat, a dove, and a cow, while Balthazar's were a dolphin, a dog, and a dragonfly. Then there was Sam's best friend of her age; Crowley McLeod, a man who had been sorted into battle magic, speciality defence. His familiars were a cobra, a bobcat, and a blackbird. The two of them had tried dating, but found that their personalities clashed a little too much for dating. That and Crowley realized he was a homosexual when he didn't get an erection at seeing Sam naked when he caught her coming out of the shower. His logic was, if he didn't get a hard on at seeing that, there was no way he was straight or even bi.

Now, one of Sam's biggest problems, was that almost everybody made fun of her. The worst of her female tormentors was Meg Masters; battle magic, speciality offence magic, a girl that constantly mocked and tormented her for being overly tall, having strange eyes, and wearing pounds and pounds of dark make-up, since she and Adam had turned goth at 15 and 13 respectively. Her worst male tormentor was Gordon Walker, again, battle magic, speciality offence magic, who was always mocking her power and calling her a freak. You see, as years went by from the time of the original Samantha Campbell and Gordon Walker, the families of magic had merged with other species to eliminate or at least limit inbreeding. Now, Sam's family, more from the Winchester line than the Campbell, had elf, faerie, and even a bit of nymph blood, but it also had some dragon, basilisk (she and Adam didn't even want to know how that got in there), some naga (which Adam seemed to have gotten the lion share of), unicorn, harpy, a bit of phoenix, werewolf and some vampire (those Winchester men really got around!). Thus, Gordon often referred to her and her brother as hybrid freaks, even though their list of ancestors, though longer than usual, was not all that different from other families.

However, today, they had a history lesson, taught by the rather knowledgeable Ruby Cortese, talking about five of the most fearsome warlocks that ever plagued humanity.

"Now, each of these five warlocks was attached to an element associated with the Chinese elements. Can anyone tell me who was attached to which element?" That was another thing; each witch and wizard that passed though the academies, had an element attached to them, as they did in the old days. Anna had earth, Crowley had metal, Balthazar had wood, Adam had water and Sam herself had fire (hence why she and Crowley clashed). Balthazar, who was older than Anna and Adam and therefor in Sam's class, raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Milton?"

"Castiel the Wise was attached to the element of wood."

"Very good, anyone else? Yes, Miss. Harvelle?" Jo Harvelle, neutral magic, daughter of their potions teacher Ellen Harvelle, element being wood, answered

"Dean the Seducer was attached to the element of metal." Crowley then raised his hand.

"Gabriel the Trickster was attached to the element of earth." Finally, Sam raised her hand.

"Yes Miss. Winchester?"

"Lucifer the Enchanting was attached to the element of fire (A/N: sorry, I know he said he burns cold, but Michael is considered the angel of water, and I thought it best this way) and Michael the Obedient was attached to the element of water. Though it was said that they could manipulate each others elements. Many were not surprised over this at all, considering those two were identical twins."

"Very good Miss. Winchester. Now, can anyone tell me why these five were so dangerous?" Again, Balthazar raised his hand; this time however, he was the only one of three (Balthazar, Crowley and Sam herself). Apparently, many did not bother to teach their young about the five warlocks who almost consumed the planet.

"They were able to turn happy families against each other, through thoughts of betrayal and lust, without using their magic. They used their heads more often than their brawn, though they were not above using their looks as well."

"Very good Mr. Milton. Now, who can tell me just how the five were destroyed?" Another girl, Ava Wilson, another member of Veneficus universa who was sometimes Sam's friend, raised her hand and said

"It's said the coven of Campbell united their power and destroyed them by joining their elemental powers, as well as their separate types of powers. However, some also say that they were simply banished somewhere else; that they were too powerful for even the Campbells to truly kill."

"Guess your ancestors couldn't even get that right." Gordon said out loud, causing many to snicker, Sam to turn red beneath her make-up, and Balthazar and Crowley to glare at Gordon.

"That's enough of that Mr. Walker; I've told you before I will not stand you talking out of turn in my class. Now, Miss. Wilson is correct; some tell of the five warlocks simply being sealed or banished to another dimension instead of being killed. Which, for your information Mr. Walker, does still take a lot of energy to do." That was another thing; Ruby was Sam's counsellor and seemed to favour her. Not in the sense that she always picked Sam to answer questions, or that she thought Sam was right all the time, but in the sense that, if anyone mocked her, she defended her and mocked the student in her own way.

"Now, what I want from all of you, is a paper written on one of the five warlocks. I want as much information on them as you can gather, and I'm making it a minimum of four pages."

"Is that double or single spaced?" Meg asked, without raising her hand.

"Single, and since you didn't raise your hand before asking, yours, Miss. Masters, will be at least, eight pages." Meg glared, but knew she could do nothing.

"Dismissed, but Miss. Winchester, could you stay behind a moment?" The others all got up and left, Crowley promising that he'd wait for Sam, while Sam went up to her counsellor.

"What is it Ruby?"

"First of all, I wish you'd tell the authorities about what is going on; Walker and Masters are constantly harassing you, and you do nothing about it!"

"What good will it do? Bullying isn't against anyone's laws, and until I find my mate, if I did anything that could constitute as assault, I'm the one who could be locked up!" Ruby looked at Sam with sad eyes, knowing that it was all true; no one saw bullying as the true crime it was, and unless you had a mate backing you up, you could be seen as something... else in the eyes of the law.

"Fine. Secondly, for the assignment, I have here a book that might interest you; it actually goes into the detailed history of the warlocks past. I want you to read the whole book, but choose only one of the five for the assignment."

"For the last time, in my defence, you said you wanted a paper on how the magical species all came together."

"Yes, but Sam, I only asked for maximum ten pages."

"I cut it down as much as I could!"

"Sam, seventy-three pages, on the entire history, on all the species coming together, is still a touch too long."

"You didn't say you wanted the abbreviated version of the council meetings. Now, if you'll excuse me Ruby, Crowley is waiting for me." Sam said before leaving. She didn't see Ruby smirk at her though. You see, Ruby was a Dark Elf, who had been a supporter of the five warlocks when she was younger. She had also witnessed the Campbells seal them away. About fifty years later, the descendent who had inherited the book, died in a house fire. Ruby had been there, and managed to take the book with her before help came. From there, she had waited, trying to think of a way to free her masters. She had eventually become a teacher and once she felt Sam's energy, she knew she had found the key in a single package. Don't worry Sam; once you release the masters, you will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams. Not to mention, you will be on the arms and in the beds of the most powerful warlocks to ever walk the planet. No one will ever hurt you again, physically or mentally. All those that have in the past? They will grovel at your feet and beg for forgiveness. I promise.

So, there you have the first official chapter. And, this is the website I used for the animal symbolizing.

http : / onespiritx . tripod . com / magick 18 . htm (without the spaces of course).


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So love, what did Ruby want?" Balthazar asked as Sam and Crowley caught up to him, Anna and Adam as they were heading to Transfiguration. You see, Adam and Anna were both rather gifted in that class so they were allowed to be in the same class as their siblings.

"She wanted to remind me about the length of the paper, and not go over it again."

"Probably a good idea; I think the Historical Society is just about ready to publish your unabridged version of that paper from last year." Adam said with a grin, causing Sam to swat him.

"Was that all she wanted to talk about?" Anna asked, and Sam sighed.

"She wants me to make a formal complaint against Walker and Masters."

"I've been telling you to do that for years darling, what chance does she think she's got when even I can't convince you to do that. And save me the arguments love; you've told them to me so many times, I could recite them by heart and not miss a syllable." Crowley said, and Sam was about to turn him into a rabbit, when a voice said

"As much as I like seein' her turn you into some sort of vermin, it's time for class to start so get inside idjits." They turned around and saw Bobby, ahem, Professor Singer looking at them. Bobby, having been a Transfiguration prodigy since he was a child, had been the assistant teacher since he was fifteen, and had become the teacher when he was twenty and even now, he was only twenty-six. It was because of this, he refused to be referred to as 'Professor Singer' and insisted everyone call him Bobby. They all ambled into his classroom.

"Right, now today, we're going to be working changing one element into another. Now, in order for this to work, you need to know the cycle of the elements. Can anyone tell me the cycle?" Immediately, the group of five put their hands up.

"Can anyone besides these five tell me or have you all once again not bothered to even skim your textbooks? Walker, what do we get from Metal?"

"Uh... Fire?"

"Masters, what do we get from Fire?"

"Umm... Wood?"

"Fine, I give up. Milton, Anna, what do we get from Earth?"

"We get Metal since all metal has to be extracted from the earth in which it resides."

"Good, McLeod, what do we get from Metal?"

"We get Water, since Metal is seen as a vessel or container for holding liquids, so we can say that metal traps water. In another sense, Metal is the only element that will change into a liquid when heated to a high temperature. And when it resolidifies, the Metal is in a much purer state."

"Thanks for the science lesson. Winchester, Adam, what do we get from Water?"

"We get Wood since without rain or dew, plant life wouldn't flourish, producing wood in the process."

"Very good, Milton, Balthazar, what do we get from Wood?"

"We get Fire, since Fire can't exist by itself; it's produced by burning wood. Also, fire is generated by rubbing two pieces of wood together."

"Thanks boy scout. Winchester, Samantha, what do we get from Fire?"

"We get Earth because symbolically, Fire reduces everything to ashes, which become part of the Earth again and will serve to nourish life."

"Alright, now that we know what we get from each element, who can tell me which element controls which?" Again, only the five raised their hands.

"Listen kids, it's no skin off my nose if you read your books or not, but don't waste my time by coming to class when you don't even have the foggiest idea of what we're doing or talking about. Gallagher, any thoughts?" Andy was jerked awake by Rose Holt (in case no one's noticed, the Special Children are the members of Veneficus universa) nudging him.

"Oh, right, yeah um... Fire is controlled by Water?"

"A little on the obvious side, but I'll take what I can get. Miss. Holt, you willing to take a shot, since you were so eager for Gallagher to answer?" Rose blushed a bit, but answered

"Water is controlled by Earth because it directs the flow of water."

"Now we're getting somewhere. Miller, any ideas?"

"Metal is controlled by Fire?"

"Good. Alright, Walker, Masters, even you two should be able to get this one; what controls Earth and what controls Wood?"

"Wood is controlled by Earth?"

"And Earth is controlled by Metal?" The two answered and everyone snickered at the two's answers; a clear indication that they hadn't been listening in the least.

"Gallagher, care to enlighten them?"

"Earth is controlled by Wood and Wood is controlled by Metal." Andy answered, much more sure of himself this time around, since he had been paying attention.

"Right; Walker, Masters, you two have detention with me tonight. Now, we'll start with the basics; I want you all to spend the rest of the class working on turning your own element into the next step. I want you to come up here, pick up a small piece of your element, and try your hand at changing it. Those who are feeling particularly adventurous, can also pick up a piece of their controlling element and see how well they do in changing that. And I don't want anyone to feel discouraged if they can't do much today; it actually is rather difficult to so." The students then went about trying to change their element into the next step in the cycle. Sam worked on turning her fire into earth without burning her desk. However, she was quickly losing her patience; she just didn't know how to turn fire into earth without burning everything around her; it had also been a bit of a problem for the last few years. Adam, meanwhile, had changed his water and had grown a small tree, full of peach blossoms. Eventually, class ended, but Sam stayed behind for a moment.

"Don't worry Sam; you'll get it eventually, you just need time and practice at it."

"Thanks Bobby, but that's not why I stayed behind. Ruby has given us an assignment, and I was wondering if you had any books on the subject matter."

"What's your page limit?"

"A minimum of four, she didn't really say a max but I would think ten to possibly twelve pages, and the whole thing is single spaced."

"What is the topic?"

"The five warlocks that the Campbells sealed away."

"Sam, why do you never refer to her as your ancestor?"

"It's hard to connect someone like the Great Samantha Campbell to me." Bobby wanted to argue, but knew that nothing he said would get through to her, with her being as stubborn as both her daddy and her mamma, so he left it alone for the moment. He then went back into his office to get a couple of books on the five warlocks.

"Here ya go, good luck on yur assignment."

"Thanks Bobby, I'll return your books as soon as I'm done with them!"

"Just so long as it ain't three in the morning!" Sam then left his classroom and would have gone to the library immediately to start her paper, had not a voice called to her.

"Need I remind you again Miss. Winchester, that dinner is a mandatory meal?" Mr. Azazel, the Charms teacher, and the technical head of Veneficus universa, said. Sam always had the feeling that he payed her a little too much attention to be entirely healthy. It wasn't the same vibe as that judge had been, but it was creepy none the less.

"I'm sorry Mr. Azazel, I forgot what time it was and I have an assignment to do for Ru- I mean Ms. Cortese's class and I wanted to start it as soon as possible."

"Of course my dear, but we can not work on empty stomachs can we? And I don't want to hear about you spending all night in the library for your assignment again. I know Ruby; she gives two to three weeks for her assignments, which means you don't have to do the whole thing tonight. Also, falling asleep in a chair is just horrible for your back; you'll wake up feeling sore all over and completely unrested, which means you may be unfocused for my class when the time comes. And don't you have potions before my class tomorrow? I would hardly think that that is a class in which you want to be half asleep."

"Yes sir, I understand; I'll have some dinner and then I'll start on my assignment."

"You understand, I only wish to make sure you don't get hurt in any of the classes because you spent too long on an assignment and didn't get enough sleep."

"Yes sir, I understand, thank you." Sam then ran to the dining hall and sat right between Balthazar and Crowley.

"What kept you?"

"I ran into Mr. Azazel; I swear the guy stalks me."

"Total creeper if you ask me, and his yellow eyes give me the creeps." Adam said as he ate his chicken. That was an interesting thing about the Academy's dining room; as soon as you sat down in your seat, the castle sensed what you wanted to eat, sent the info down to the kitchens, and the food appeared on your plate. As headmistress Lilith often said, it's better for people to eat what they actually want, instead of making them try and find something to eat.

"So, do either of you have any idea on which warlock you're going to do for the assignment?" Sam asked the two men as she ate her steak.

"What exactly is the essay?" Anna asked her cousin.

"Well, you remember the five warlocks Uncle Uriel told us about when we were kids? Well, we have to write a paper on one of them; as much info as we can find. We have to try and fill up at least four pages, single spaced, though Masters has to fill up eight." Balthazar said with a smirk and Anna had to hide her grin.

"Think I'll do Gabriel the Trickster; I think we might have gotten along if we had been in the same time line." Crowley said, to which Balthazar replied

"Yeah; you're both barkers! Think I'll do Castiel the Wise myself; seemed like an interesting enough fellow from Uncle Uriel's stories. What about you love?"

"I'm not overly certain really; I think what I'll have to do is read what I can on the five, make some notes, and go from there." Sam replies, deliberately not mentioning the book she got from Ruby; the book gave off a dangerous vibe, and she doesn't want to put her only friends, and especially her little brother, in any danger.

"So, off to the library then love?" Crowley asked as Sam finished off her food.

"Yeah, see you around guys." Sam said as she got up and left the dining hall

"You give her the book?" Alistair, Defence teacher and Azazel's mate, asked Ruby at the head table. Bobby seldom felt really comfortable with his peers, so he simply ate in his office.

"Yes, and if I know her, she'll probably read the book tonight."

"At least one or two would be free right now, but I thought the poor girl would need her strength for when they arrive." Azazel told them and they all nodded.

"Well then, before the night is through, our masters should be free once more!" Lilith said and they all had to fight to make sure their laughs didn't frighten any of the children.

That's chapter 2, and I wonder if you all could help me? You see, my computer was hit with some viruses a few months back, wiping out all my saved stories. Now, one in particular is proving hard to find. Here's what I remember (which is a fair amount, if only I could remember the fricken' title!): We find out that Sam has been with Bobby for quite a while, having been kicked out of Stanford, and is cutting himself. Bobby, being the worried father figure that he is, calls Dean and tells him to come a running. Dean comes, finds Sammy, and tells him that it's going to be OK now, because big brother is here. The two head out on the road, find a motel, and Dean goes to get something to eat. Sam says he isn't hungry, but Dean gets him a salad any way. Dean comes back to find Sam cutting himself and yells at him. Then they both get in the shower (Dean refusing to leave Sam alone) and Dean finds the water scalding, like Sam's skin is already turning red from the force. After the shower, Dean crawls into bed beside Sam, again not trusting him by himself. Near the end, Sam holds a gun to his head, saying that while at Stanford, he was raped by one of his teachers, who gave him a passing grade. He also says that, whenever Dean would leave, John would get drunk, call him worthless (you know the drill) and, one night, even tied Sam to the back of his truck and dragged him along the road (how he survived, I still don't understand). Dean manages to grab the gun, and convinces Sam to want to live and I can't remember if they actually have sex or not (though I'm pretty sure they do). If I recall, it was about 5 or 6 chapters.

The second one I'm looking for, which is so hot I practically melted in my seat, is centred around Cas and Dean, though if someone can give me something close to it with Sam, I'd be very thankful. Cas is determined to re-seal the bond he and Dean have, so he ties him up, forces multiple orgasms out of him, and 'helps' Dean understand the new order of things. This one includes bondage, multiple orgasms, oral, rimming and, one of my favourite kinks, dub con. There was also a bit about him reaching within himself to access some sort of power that makes people horny in order to get Dean interested. I think Dean says something like, "If you ever cared about me, you won't make me enjoy this." or something like that.

Hope someone can help!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam had decided to finish her potions assignment before anything else. It was due in two weeks and she had one last paragraph to write for it; she couldn't believe she had forgotten to do that before leaving it, leaving it later than she normally would. She had already finished her Charms homework, and she didn't have to worry about her Creatures class; she was weeks ahead of everyone else and her Care of Magical and Dangerous Plants had not had any homework assigned. When she was done that, she went to work on the assignment for Ruby, going with the books from Bobby first. What she didn't know however, was that someone was watching her progress, and was more than a little frustrated with her choice of books.

That girl is going to drive us all to our wits ends with the way she works. First I had to deal with her wanting to finish a paper that isn't even due for two weeks! Now, she is going to make us all wait while she goes through Singer's books! And, if I know Singer, then she may not even want to go through the blasted book. I can't let that happen! Alistair thought as he watched the girl. He knew of course, that the girl would gather all the information she could in order to make sure she could get the highest grade that she could, but she may also follow Azazel's orders, and not read that book until tomorrow night. A night which would be filled with more homework; Charms, Potions, Runes, Ward-Making (God, that girl took a lot of courses), she may not get to that book until the weekend! He could not allow that to happen! Weaving a little spell, he made it so the books would provide insufficient information; enough so that she would be interested, but not enough so that a girl like that, who would work for weeks on end if given the opportunity to get the highest grade possible, would not be satisfied.

Sam was beginning to get frustrated and worried; the books Bobby gave her were only filled with some basic information, which was not at all what they usually were. She had managed to get a page of info each on the Warlocks, and that was all; no way was she going to be able to stretch that out to four pages single spaced minimum. She looked at the book Ruby had given her; she of course had been planning to read the book, to do so otherwise would have been rude, and could even lead her to have an inferior mark, and she could in no way let that happen, but the vibe from the book still disturbed her. However, now she had no choice so, with a sigh, she grabbed the book and started reading. She noted that the first page seemed to be written in Draconian, the language of the Dragon people, one that not many could read, herself sadly among them. As much as she hated to ignore warnings and little bits of learning clues that may be in the written language, she wasn't sure if anyone in the castle could read the language, save for Headmistress Lilith herself, so she had no choice but to skip over it. As she started to read however, she did not know of all the activity going on inside the book.

For the first time in what seemed like centuries upon centuries, the five fallen warlocks felt consciousness return to them.

"What is happening?" Lucifer asked Michael.

"I do not know; the last thing I remember, Campbell sealed us in that blasted book of hers. Then, there was no sense of self and now, I feel like I'm about to be chased by a wild boar." Michael said and the others all nodded.

"I believe that the only thing that could account for this reaction, is our hopeful release." Castiel added, and that got them interested.

"Odd thing though, the power is strong and fierce, and yet I can only sense one soul beyond the book." Gabriel told his brothers, confusing all of them. Ever since they had been locked away in the book, although, as Michael said, they had had no sense of themselves, Gabriel could feel the souls of those who possessed the book. The last person who had had the book for God knows how long, had not been of Campbell blood, so the feeling had been greatly muted. This had actually greatly worried Gabriel; had the previous owner died before giving the book to his kin? Or, even more terrifying, were there simply no more Campbells? Had the line died out and/or become so polluted that the book would never be read, and them never freed? However, the book had been given to someone else, someone definitely of Campbell blood; truth be told, he had thought for a moment, a brief moment, that Samantha Campbell was once again holding her precious book. However, the thing that had thrown him off, was the sheer power radiating from the soul; it had the power of a complete coven within a single soul. Not even Samantha Campbell herself had had this kind of strength, but there did seem to be something off; the strength was there, but he could sense an unwillingness to use it. As he was thinking all this though, he started to notice that Dean was fading from their sight.

"Hey! What the hell is happening?" Dean shouted/asked.

"Whoever is reading the book must be reading your section and thus freeing you! Do us all a favour; make sure she reads about all of us now, or when we do get out, we'll fry your ass!" Castiel explained just before Dean disappeared from sight completely.

As Dean gained full consciousness, he noticed that he had no body. I guess our actual bodies were turned to dust or something when our souls were sealed in that book. We'll have to think of something Dean thought before he looked at the one who had released him. Judas Priest! She was beautiful! A little pale sure, and that dark make up wasn't helping that condition any, but Dean had always had an eye for beauty, and this girl sure as hell was one. The others weren't going to be disappointed when they saw her; she was almost an exact duplicate of Samantha Campbell, with a few alterations; one eye was blue while one was green, the nose a little more pointed maybe, maybe even a bit taller, but damn was she ever beautiful. He then saw her writing on a sheet of parchment, he looked over her shoulder and saw what she was writing (If anyone finds it weird that Dean can read, remember he's from a time in which few could actually read and write, Castiel taught him).

Five Warlock Assignment;

Dean the Seducer

Son of John the Blacksmith and Mary the Midwife

Had two little brothers, Samuel and Jonathon Jr

Named for maternal grandmother

Mother died in fire along with Samuel

Father raised his remaining sons for five years before getting thrown from a horse, killing him instantly

John Jr killed by outlaws three years later

Managed to survive by learning how to work his father's trade

Met other four warlocks when he was twenty-five

Unknown however where he learned sorcery, as he already appeared to know some when he met the warlocks

Final decision – Not fit for use

Sounded like she was doing some sort of paper on their history. But what did she mean, he wasn't fit to be used? He was a damn interesting person, and his history deserved to written! Especially the stuff about his mother, little Sammy, and Johnny. He wondered what she meant by assignment though. Was that like some sort of task or mission? They seemed to be in a library of sorts, in a castle. Did that mean that they were in a monastery of some sort? Or perhaps she was the daughter of a lord, and her tutor wanted her to learn the history of the ones her grandmother had 'vanquished'. But then, why would her parents let her read this particular book? After all, he doubted that Samantha would not follow through on her threat of making sure her descendents knew what the book entailed. He then saw her start to read the chapter on Cas. Good, I'm gonna need some help in making sure she reads the whole damn book.

Castiel the Wise

Son of James the Money lender and Amelia the House wive

Youngest brother of Zachariah, Anna, Uriel, Joshua, Balthazar and Claire

Mother became possessed by a demon and slaughtered father, Zachariah, Uriel, Joshua and Claire, though Anna and Balthazar managed to grab Castiel and flee

Mother was exorcised, but the demon had already killed her, leaving the remaining children without either parent

Huh, Cas never told me about that Dean thought before he noticed something in the corner of his eye. This must be how it works; she reads about one of us, we start to cross the realms, and the more she reads, the stronger the call, which lets us return to this plain. Dean thought as a kind of light started to flicker and grow stronger the further she read.

Three survivor's were taken in by cousins of father's line

Met Dean the Seducer and supposedly became lovers when he was twenty-six and Dean was twenty-five

Was taught sorcery by uncle and aunt

Final Decision – Possible choice, must consult other options

After she was finished writing the last line, Castiel fully appeared in their plain. 'Cas, I don't know if we use our mouths to speak if she'll hear us or not. Further more, I don't know if we even really have mouths, as we do not appear to have bodies. For the sake of your cousins, I think we should just use our minds to speak.' Dean mentally said to Castiel, who nodded, or at least appeared to do so, seeing as how he technically did not have a head. 'We may have a bit of a problem though; I'm sensing a bit of fatigue starting to enter her mind. We have to keep her interest on that book, or it may be awhile before the other three are let out.' Dean told Cas, who looked (or seemed to look) contemplative as he thought about the situation. 'I may have an idea.' Cas replied as he moved over to where the girl was, stretching her back and arms. As she stretched her arms over her head, Castiel ran his 'fingers' down her back, causing her to shiver and jump.

"Is anyone there?" The girl asked, and Dean felt himself go a little harder (you get the idea); her voice spoke of power, raw power, but Castiel could also feel her intelligence somehow make an appearance through her voice. The girl went back to the book, but was sure to keep her awareness up. 'What was the point of that? If she gets too nervous she won't finish the book here or tonight at all!' Dean mentally shouted at Castiel, who gave him a look as if to ask 'are you really this dense?' 'First of all, this will give us an idea on just how brave she really is; does she run at the mere thought of danger, or does she wait to see if there is anything really to fear? Secondly, if we move slow enough, I think she'll find it rather pleasurable.' Castiel then saw her right out the third title.

Gabriel the Trickster

Son of Joshua the Carpenter and Magdalena the Midwife

Youngest brother to Michael, Lucifer and Raphael

Brothers always fighting with parents and each other

When Lucifer left, Gabriel left not long afterwards, as fighting seemed to get worse

Eventually ran into cousin, Castiel the Wise, and started to teach him darker sorcery

Eventually reunited with brothers when he was twenty-seven and Castiel twenty-five

Year later, Dean the Seducer joined them

Some believed the three brothers to be in an incestuous relationship

Final Decision – Unfit for use

'Kinda stuffy isn't she? I mean, who wouldn't want to write a paper about me?' Gabriel asks the other two as he appears before them, distracting Castiel for a moment, as he was rubbing his fingers along the girl's neck. 'Tell me about it; she didn't even want to write about me! On the other hand though, what do you think of her body?' Dean asked and Gabriel took another look at her and whistled at what he saw. 'Not that bad on the eyes is she? What are you doing Cassie?' Gabriel asked his cousin, who had resumed gently stroking the girl's neck. 'I think he's trying to quietly and subtly seduce the girl' Dean explained and Cas simply nodded. 'The Girl? You mean to tell me that you've been out here for God knows how long, and you don't even know her name?' Gabriel asked, looking at the two as if they were neanderthal morons. 'Gabriel, look closely, do you see anyone here that would call her by her name? Does she look like someone who would talk to herself out loud?' Dean asked Gabriel who shot him a cool, unimpressed look. 'Watch yourself Dean, sweetheart, Cas may allow you to take that tone with him, but you should remember that me and the others are not so forgiving' Gabriel reminded Dean before they both noticed that Castiel's touches had actually managed to get the girl to remove her outer robe, which revealed her to be wearing a dark green shirt that had no sleeves. This showed the three bodiless men that she had a fair amount of muscle in her arms, and also had a fairly generous bosom. After Castiel managed to get himself to stop drooling, he pointed down to the paper, which now had Lucifer's name on it.

Lucifer the Enchanting

Son of Joshua the Carpenter and Magdalena the Midwife

Younger twin brother to Michael, but older than Raphael and Gabriel

Believed sorcerer's to be above humans, and often argued with father, who insisted on 1) they themselves only use magic in dire situations and 2) the humans were better than the sorcerers as the worked hard for what they had and/or wanted

Fighting eventually got so bad between two, that Lucifer left leaving Michael and Gabriel devastated and angry

Lucifer learned dark magic from a sorceress named Lilith, and gathered followers to their cause, though followers seldom actually travelled with Lucifer, in order to stay off of father's radar

"I wonder if Headmistress Lilith is any relation to this sorceress they're talking about? Seems like a strange coincidence to me." The girl said and Cas and Dean paused, hoping that she would continue reading; Lucifer was almost in this world, he just needed a little more boost. Currently, Castiel had actually started laying small, barely there kisses on the back of her neck, which had her squirming, and wasn't helped much since Dean was stroking her thighs.

Eventually met up again with Michael, who was on his own, apparently searching for his wayward brothers

Brothers were twenty-seven when found each other again

Year later, found baby brother Gabriel (who was now Gabriel the Trickster) and little cousin Castiel (now Castiel the Wise)

Year after that, Dean the Seducer, who went into a relationship with Castiel the Wise, joined them

Believed to be in an incestuous relationship with twin, and eventually Gabriel

Final decision – High possibility for usage

'She's quite beautiful, isn't she?' Lucifer asked his brother as he watched Castiel and Dean continue to touch her before Gabriel started stroking her arms. 'As well as intelligent and powerful. Though, before we go any further, does anybody have any fucking idea how we get bodies again?' Dean asked from his position, accidentally scratching her because his anger bled into his hands. 'First of all, if I have to wait for Michael to be free again longer than I have to because of you, believe me when I say you are going to regret it. Secondly, we may be able to get bodies through her. I mean, we did swear that we would make the descendent who released us our mate, so maybe we're supposed to get bodies that she finds attractive.' The others stopped what they were doing in response to this thought. 'You mean, we go through her mind and find out what she finds attractive, and go from there?' Castiel asked and Lucifer nodded, and then they saw as the girl started on the fifth and final character, Michael himself.

Michael the Powerful

Son of Joshua the Carpenter and Magdalena the Midwife

Eldest brother (as well as twin) to Lucifer (identical twins), Raphael and Gabriel

Often tried to get father and Lucifer to stop fighting, to no avail

Was not entirely certain on where he himself stood; agreed with father that having to actually work for what you wanted could potentially make you a better person, but also knew that when Lucifer spoke of men who would rather steal from others than actually bother to work for it himself

When Lucifer left, entered a deep depression

Depression was strengthened and made worse when Gabriel left

After Gabriel left, Michael slaughtered Raphael, Mother and Father, blaming them for his two favourite brothers leaving

This shocked all four of them into silence and ceased their movements. Lucifer had never questioned why Michael was alone, why he never received word from Raphael, let alone their parents, or why he simply switched the subject whenever asked. They never even really thought about their parents or other brother, simply believing that either Michael had left like Gabriel had or Michael had been disowned for some reason or other. However, the girl had continued writing so they went back to playing with her.

Searched long and hard for missing brothers, eventually finding Lucifer, who had become Lucifer the Enchanting thanks to his 'coven' of followers

Was renamed Michael the Powerful when it was discovered that he drained and gained the magic of the warlocks he killed

Was rejoined with Gabriel the Trickster and Castiel the Wise when they were twenty-eight (twins), twenty-seven (Gabriel) and twenty-five (Castiel

When Dean the Seducer joined, a union of blood and semen was performed making it impossible for any one to betray the other four

Final decision – High possibility of usage

"Fuck!" Sam whimpered as the sensations she had been feeling for two hours finally climaxed as she felt something like tongues in her most sensitive spots; both of her ears, her navel (boy but that spot was sensitive for some reason) and worst of all, she felt one dive into her womanhood and it wiggled around like a worm inside of her. For some reason, as she was coming, five of the hottest actors she could think of popped into her head just before she collapsed on top of the book.

"Is everyone satisfied with the body they have chosen?" Michael asked as he looked down at his own body before conjuring five floor length mirrors so that they could all look at themselves. His body was about 5' 11'', had black hair, olive toned skin, green eyes and almost rose colored, bow shaped lips. He had on strange pants, denim? Jeans? Something like that, that were dark blue, and a dark brown shirt that had buttons on it that weren't entirely done up.

"She seems to have rather good taste in men, if I may say so." Lucifer replied as he looked at his own body. He stood about 6' 1'', had blonde hair that was cropped close to his skull, with a bit hanging out and sticking out at the top, his skin was a bit paler than Michael's, but not as pale as the one Castiel had chosen. He also had sharp blue eyes, and pale pink lips, as well as a bit of a stubble. He had on black dress pants they seemed to be, as well as wearing a black button up shirt with a black coat on over it.

"I rather like mine too, though it's a little on the short side." Gabriel noted as he examined his own body, which seemed to be the shortest of the five chosen. The body only stood at 5' 8'', had dark brown hair that seemed a little shaggy, strange, almost honey colored eyes, about medium skin tone, and rose colored, bow shaped lips. He too seemed to have a bit of a stubble, though his was a bit thicker, especially on his upper lip. He had on a brownish greyish short sleeve, button up shirt, with dark pants, and he noticed he had some strange chain on his neck.

"She seems to have a sort of thing for short to average height brunets." Castiel said as he looked at his body, which could almost pass for a slightly younger version of Michael's body. He was 5' 11'', had unruly black hair that had streaks of brown in it, he had pale skin, startling blue eyes, and pale pink lips. He had a red shirt with short sleeves on, blue pants of the same fabric as Michael's, and a brown swede jacket on top.

"I agree with Lucifer though (never thought I'd say that out loud); the girl does have good taste in male bodies." Dean said as he primped in the mirror. Like Lucifer, his body stood at about 6' 1'', but he had spiky dark blonde hair, he had green eyes, average skin tone and lips like Castiel and Michael. He had a black shirt with short sleeves, covered by an olive jacket, dark grey pants of the same material as Cas' and Michael's.

"May I be the first to welcome you back, my Lords." A voice said from behind them and they were about to start firing some spells till they saw who spoke.

"A word to the wise Alistair; don't creep up on people who have been locked up for God knows how many years; they can be a little trigger happy." Dean said as they all powered down their spells.

"You have been locked away for 230 years, though the year will be changing soon, you are in what is known as a public school, which is a school everyone can go to, and the own who just freed you is called Samantha Valerie Winchester, daughter of John Winchester and Mary Winchester nee Campbell." Alistair explained and the five newly released warlocks were stunned; she was a daughter of both the Campbell and the Winchester lines? No wonder she was so powerful!

"If I may my lords, I think it would be best if Alistair took you upstairs to meet with Lilith, who will explain everything in better detail. I will take Sam to her dorm and make sure she is alright." Ruby said as she came from behind Alistair.

"An excellent idea Ruby, though, before we depart, I think you should choose your new names; the girl is very intelligent, and think it very odd if people with the same first names as those she was reading about appear at her school the next day." Azazel said as he too appeared. The warlocks thought for a moment.

"The name of my body is Matthew Cohen." Michael said

"The body of mine is called Mark Pellegrino." Lucifer said

"Richard Speight Jr." Gabriel said

"Misha Collins."

"And mine is Jensen Ackles." Dean told them and Castiel spoke again.

"We could probably get away with using the first names and some of us could pass for brothers. Perhaps something simple like Matthew and Misha Davis, Mark and Jensen Collins, and Richard Walker?" The others thought for a moment and agreed.

"Then may I suggest, you all get in the habit of calling yourselves those names, even in private; the last thing you need is a slip up, or even worse, someone over hearing you while using your real names." Azazel suggested as Ruby picked Sam up; it was a good thing she had inherited her race's strength, or she may not have been able to do it. As the two teachers led the five recently released warlocks to Lilith's office, Ruby took Sam back to her room. Well done Sam, I knew you could do it. Things might not pick up right away; the masters have to regain their strength, and we our numbers, but we will eventually. And it will all be thanks to you; you will be our Dark Queen, Adam will be protected by Anna and Balthazar, and even Bobby will be protected if you so desire. You may fight the masters in the beginning, they expect it after all; they wouldn't want a weakling for a consort, and we wouldn't want a weakling for a Queen. But I'm sure they can persuade you to our side without breaking your mind and spirit. Sleep well Sam; you'll have quite the day tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Sam woke up, she felt very groggy, almost as if she had been drugged. I must have fallen asleep in the library like Azazel said I would. Someone must have found me and brought me back to my dorm. I wonder what time it – Oh NO! Sam just about had a heart attack when she saw the time; almost 9:30, and classes started at 9 o'clock sharp! She quickly leapt out of bed, changed into a clean uniform, and ran down the hallways to Ellen's class. She was running like a bat out of hell, and managed to get to her classroom seven minutes later.

"Nice to see you Miss. Winchester." Ellen said from her desk as one of her favourite kids came running through the door, but immediately silenced anyone who tried to laugh at the girl, seeing as how Ruby had told her that Sam had accidentally fallen asleep in the library late last night and she hadn't found her till about two in the morning to take her up to her dorm. In all the time she had been there, Sam had probably missed one out of a thousand classes, and been late for even less without a very good excuse.

"I'm so sorry El- I mean Professor Harvelle. I slept in and-" Sam rambled before Ellen raised a hand.

"First off, I've told everyone here, with the exception of Walker and Masters, you can call me Ellen. Secondly, Ruby told me that you may be late for class today. Thirdly, you can make this potion tonight after dinner, because Headmistress Lilith told me to tell you that when you woke up, you were to go to her office."

"Dare one ask why?"

"No clue, though I think we may have one or two new exchange students that she wants you to show around, as they've been sorted into your house and, quite frankly, as your housemates couldn't be bothered to wake you up, you're the most responsible person she could think of for the job." Sam then left the room and headed up to Headmistress Lilith's office.

"Headmistress?" Sam called out as she came in the room.

"Ah, Sam, I am very happy to see you! Though I am a little concerned over the time; you're usually one of the first up at 7:30. I hope you're feeling alright?"

"I'm fine Headmistress; I just didn't get much sleep and the others forgot to wake me up."

"Well, that wasn't very nice of them, was it? That probably means you haven't had breakfast; thankfully, our exchange students haven't had breakfast either so, once I introduce you all, I'll let you get something to eat. Will you come out please?" Sam was shocked when five men, looking a great deal like the stars of her, what must have been, her latest wet dream came to stand in front of her.

"Samantha Winchester, meet Matthew and Misha Davis, -" Two exceptionally tall, though not as tall as her, males with black hair and blue eyes came forward and shook her hand,

"Mark and Jensen Collins, -" Two rather tall men, almost as tall as her, both with blonde hair but the one with green eyes had a little bit of a darker shade than the one with blue eyes, again came forward and each shook her hand,

"And finally, Richard Walker." The shortest male in the room, the second shortest person in the room at all actually, having only a couple inches on Headmistress Lilith (A/N: Face it, Speight ain't that tall, and the woman who played adult Lilith did look a little tall), came forward and actually kissed the back of her hand.

"Good lord but you're a tall one! Get nosebleeds often?" Richard asked and the Davis brothers both face-palmed, the one introduced as Jensen laughed, and Mark slapped Richard upside the head.

"I'm afraid you must forgive Richard, Miss. Winchester; we've all known each other since childhood and I'm afraid Richard didn't have a brain even back then." Misha said as he removed his hand and Sam laughed a bit.

"That's alright; I'm used to people making comments on my height; though I must say, you're friend is the most polite so far. I must ask however, Headmistress, why have I been selected to guide them around? Surely it would be more ethical, as well as practical, if a male showed them around?"

"Well, when they were sorted into your house, I asked Azazel and he said you would be perfect for the job, and after today's little demonstration, I have to agree. That and your schedule happens to line up with theirs perfectly." Lilith said as she handed over the five schedules and, when Sam looked at them, she saw that they did indeed line up with her schedule; they even had the same breaks as her.

"Well, you have twenty minutes before charms, please use my office to have a late breakfast and get to know each other a little; I need to have a word with our Creatures teacher; he'd like permission to order some baby Gryphons for his sixth year class to look after. Apparently, a student is having such an easy time, he needs bigger and stronger animals just to keep her full attention on the class." Lilith said with a smirk at Sam, who blushed, as she left the room, and a large platter of club sandwiches appeared with a large pitcher of fruit punch. They all helped themselves, each trying to think of something to say to each other.

"So, uh, if you don't mind me asking, what school did you all attend before coming to the Academy?" Sam asked, and it was Matthew who answered

"Actually, we have all been home schooled practically our whole lives. However, our parents have only taught us most of the older spells; very few of the new ones. So, we managed to talk them into letting us come to a school of our choosing, and we chose the Academy." The room was in silence for another three minutes before Sam spoke again, not really understanding why she wanted to keep the conversation going; once they got the hang of the school and saw what a freak she was, they wouldn't come near her with a ten foot pole.

"What are your familiars? If you don't mind me asking that is?" Matthew again spoke up first,

"One of my familiars is a boar, with razor sharp tusks, making me think I should always keep an eye on her if I want to be able to sit down. My second is a cougar, and my third is a wolf."

"Wow, you sure got some fierce familiars Matthew." Thing they all have in common; leadership, Matthew is a leader Sam thought.

"Uh, Samantha? Why don't you call me Matt? It's just that, well, Matthew is so formal and, here at school, I'd like things to be a bit more casual than they were at home."

"Alright, then why don't you just call me Sam? Nobody calls me Samantha, not even my parents. Not even when they're cross with me really." Mark was the next to speak up.

"I hope that that invitation is extended to all of us as well? My first familiar is an adder, my second is a crow, and my third is a fox."

"That's cool; I love snakes and foxes. Well, I love animals in general really. Though, should I be worried over the fact that they are all cunning tricksters?" Thing in common; cunning animals, Mark is a manipulator. Rather large red flag there, better keep a good eye on him.

"I don't think you have to worry that much; I only trick those that deserve it." Mark said with a feral grin that Sam ignored and looked at the other three, and Richard was the next to speak,

"My first familiar is also a fox, then I have a raven and finally, a coyote."

"More tricksters, I believe that you and Mark must be very close friends." Thing in common; tricksters, pranksters, Richard obviously likes to play jokes, but where does he draw the line of safety? Where does he see enough and too much?

"My familiars include an elk, a horse, and a falcon." Misha said before Richard could respond, and Sam thought, Two of those are related to freedom and power, whilst the third is about speed and healing; Misha is someone who was trapped, broke free and now is quite powerful because of it. Finally, Jensen spoke,

"Mine are a wolverine, a badger, and last, but not least, a Tasmanian Devil." Main thing in common; protection, he's also a fighter and he lets people underestimate him so that when he strikes, they're left wondering how he did it and what the fucking hell did they miss.

"And tell us, what are your familiars, Sam?" Mark asked and Sam answered with

"An alligator, a nightmare, and an eagle."

"Very interesting; I don't think I've met many people that have a nightmare as a familiar." Jensen replied. Misha then spoke up again.

"I was just wondering, Sam, do you have a particular favourite class? A particular non-favourite?"

"Well, I'm good at runes, studying old or dead languages, Transfiguration I'm usually pretty good at, though I'm having a bit of trouble right now-"

"It's nice to hear to hear what you are good at, though Misha asked which classes you like." Mark said.

"Oh, well, I've never actually thought about it that way. I suppose I enjoy ward-making, our creatures class, they usually have interesting animals there, and Care of Magical and Dangerous Plants is always interesting."

"And what about your least favourite class?" Richard asked as they all stood up and got ready to leave.

"Study of Old/Dead languages." Sam said with little hesitance as they left.

"But you told us you were doing fairly well in it." Jensen said, obviously perplexed.

"Just because you're good at something, doesn't mean you like it."

"Then why take it?" Matt asked as they started walking down the hall to Charms.

"Because it was one of the few classes I knew for a fact neither-" Sam was interrupted as someone shoved into her.

"Watch where you're going stretch, wouldn't want you walking over any little bitty first years, would we?" Meg called out as she ran to Charms and one her flunkies made Sam drop her books.

"What the hell was all that about?" Mark asked as he and Misha bent down to help Sam pick up her books.

"As I was saying, I take Old and Dead Languages because it's one of the few classes I knew for a fact neither Masters or Walker would take. That was Masters; she's always going on about how tall I am, or the way I look, that sort of thing. Walker, a tall black boy, mocks my power, my intelligence, and my bloodlines." Sam explained, but before any of the males could say or do anything, a voice spoke up.

"And sadly, until Miss. Winchester finds her mate, the law would see any real retaliation against them, as assault." They looked and saw Azazel standing there. Sam blushed as she was again reminded by her teachers how hopeless the whole thing was. As she, Misha, Jensen and Richard all ducked in, Mark and Matt mouthed 'Details. Later.' Azazel nodded as the two went in.

"Now, everyone, we have five brand new students, and they all belong to Veneficus universa. Sam is their guide, though if any of them seek your assistance, I expect you to assist them. Now, uh, let's see, Mr. Milton, if you could move over three, thank you; Misha, you sit on Mr. Milton's right, Jensen, you sit next to him, Richard, Mr. McLeod's left, Matt, Mr. Milton's left, Mark, Mr. McLeod's right and Sam, you sit right in the middle. Now, our newest students are with some of our best." Of course, Azazel had had an ulterior motive to this seating arrangement; he knew Castiel would recognize his long dead brother's soul in Balthazar, and Gabriel, as well as Lucifer, and the original Crowley McLeod had been close allies in the past. He knew that it would be painful for Castiel to be near his brother and sister, and not have either recognize him, but that would only be until they could safely bring the memories to the foreground.

"Now, today, we are going to spend half our class reading our books about one particular charm, and spend the rest of class practising it." Everyone opened their books and started reading.

After class

"Well love, as always, it was a pleasure to see you embarrass Walkers and Masters in front of everyone, but sadly, Crowley and I have Techniques of Persuasion, and you and your new friends have a spare. Must be bloody awful to have a spare before lunch and not after like we do." Balthazar rambled as Crowley dragged them to their next class.

"They're a couple of odd fish aren't they?" Jensen asked and Sam just nodded as she led them outside so they could sit by the lake.

"Yes, truth be told, I avoided them my first and second year because of their way of getting people what they wanted for a price. They tried to sell me some stuff, but I never wanted anything from them when I couldn't be sure just where they had gotten it. Then, Adam, my younger brother, he made friends with Anna Milton, Balthazar's younger cousin, Balthazar by association, and through him, Crowley. I tried to ignore them, but if they're nothing if not stubborn buggers." Sam explained as they reached the lake. As she sat on the grass, she noticed they formed a circle around her.

"Fascinating. Tell me Sam, what exactly is the religious code around here?" Mark asked her.

"Well, in respect to our students who come from human families, we celebrate Halloween and Christmas, though if you prefer, you can also celebrate Samhain and Yule, and any other holiday that is pertinent to your religion. I myself celebrate Samhain as the Mexican holiday 'Day of the Dead', Yule, and Hanukah in case you were curious."

"Why both Yule and Hanukah?" Misha asked and Sam blushed.

"Well, as I said, in my first two years, I didn't have many friends, and I never really feel at home in my house, so I stay here over the holidays. Now, when a certain number of our Jewish population saw this, they felt rather sorry for me, and had me join in on their festival. We aren't friends in any sense of the word really, but if they have the time, they'll listen when I talk. Ever since those first two years, I have always celebrated Hanukah. We also have a World's Religions course, that I'm part of because of those very nice people, that is rather interesting."

"What about this dress code? I've seen the first three years in the uniforms they described but beyond that, quite a few seem more informal." Richard asked and Sam somehow had a feeling he would be the one to ask this question. Something about him said that he wouldn't like wearing a uniform for long.

"Well, after the first three years, the teachers allow you to wear more casual clothes so long as one, you still wear the tie that identifies your house, two, they are appropriate in length, and three, appropriate in content."

"Length and content?" Matt asked.

"Oh you know, a girl can't wear a skirt that's like an inch in length, she can't wear a shirt that shows off too much cleavage (or openly displays that she's not wearing a bra at all), a guy can't wear a shirt that promotes alcoholism or has any type of swearing on it. That's not to say you can't wear a, I believe Americans refer to them as novelty shirts, at all though. My cousin Ash, in America, he sent me one for my last birthday; it says something like 'Give Me My Tims, and No One Gets Hurt' or something like that. He got it while he was in Canada and Tim Hortons, or Tims as some refer to it, which is a coffee shop, is very big up there. He knew that, if I don't have coffee in the morning, then I can get rather cranky I'm afraid."

"I'll be sure to remember not to get between you and your coffee." Jensen said and Sam couldn't help but laugh. They talked for the rest of the spare before they went in for lunch and met Adam and Anna.

Later that night

"Right well, this is our living room, though some refer to it as a common room for some God forsaken reason, as the room is anything but common. I'll turn you over now to Andy Gallagher, a somewhat dependable person who will show you your dorm rooms and the showers. I've got to go to my own dorm. Good night." Sam said as she introduced the five new men to a boy who looked possibly a little drunk or even stoned.

"Yeah, right, follow me through the passage to the dorms then I'll show you the showers. By the way, just to tell you now; girls can't come into our dorms and we can't go into theirs. You want to do anything with your bird? Find an empty hallway or become an exhibitionist." Andy explained as he led them through a passage into a very nice dorm room and from there into the showers. As they were washing up, another boy spoke to them.

"Hey, newbies! I heard you got the Ice Queen as your tour guide? My sympathies man."

"Jake, just because she wouldn't go out with you, does not make Sam an Ice Queen! She wants her relationships to mean something, and the most meaningful thing she would get from you is you using a condom to make sure she doesn't get pregnant!" Andy shouted over the spray.

"Whatever; she's been here six years, and the only guy she ever went out with was that fag Crowley, and she turned him gay because she wouldn't put out!"

"You homophobic piece of shit! Crowley realized he was gay when he didn't get a boner from seeing her naked. I mean, with her body, wouldn't you realize your orientation may not be what you thought it was? And she wouldn't put out because not all girls are sluts these days! She wants it to mean something!"

"You know Gallagher, the way you go on about her, it's a surprise you haven't asked her out." Another boy with blonde hair called out.

"You know Max, she'd probably kill me within the first week because of my immaturity. No, a woman like that deserves a real man; not a screw up like me and not a man-whore, back-stabbing asswhole like Jake." The five warlocks went to sleep with many different thoughts and ideas about this strange new world they had become a part of, and all tried to think of ways to really get Sam's attention. Sam was loathe to admit that she almost hated going to bed that night though, or even splitting from them, simply because she wouldn't be able to have a real conversation with them again until morning.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Misha got up fairly early the next day, and went to see his Familiars; it was strange to have animals that were part of his very soul. Lilith had told him what each animal meant, and he had to admit, it did make sense; the elk stood for strength, agility, freedom, power and nobility, while the falcon stood for soul healing, accompanying the soul back to the soul world, swiftness, controlling speed and movement, understanding magic, astral travelling, and healing, and the horse stood for the Goddess, the land, travel, power, freedom, strength, movement, grace, dignity, stamina, endurance, faithfulness, journey, swiftness, friends, loyalty, and astral travelling. Misha was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't realize he was in the Familiars stable until he tripped over a rake, almost falling to the ground if not for someone grabbing him.

"I know you're new here, but you really should be careful around here in the stables; not everyone is as meticulous as Adam, who always puts away his equipment in the proper place. Some people just leave their stuff lying around, expecting the stable hands to put them away, which is why you tripped over that rake." Misha looked up and saw his long dead sister looking at him with familiar eyes that no longer recognized him.

"I'm sorry; Sam told me where the stables for the bigger animals was last night and I just wanted to make sure that they were alright." Misha replied as he stood up straighter.

"Your parents never let you have Familiars? That's rough; most kids are given their Familiars at age eleven, regardless whether they're in public school or home schooled." Anna said as she went back to her cow.

"How did you know we hadn't had them before?" Misha asked, wondering how he had screwed up already.

"Nobody who has had Familiars since they were young refers to them as animals; they're part of our very souls, we wouldn't call them something so barbaric as animals or as crass as pets." Anna gave her cow some more hay to eat.

"I'm sorry if I offended you; all our parents, mine, Jensen's, and Richard's were indeed very strict, believing Familiars to be something for men, not boys."

"But they help you learn how to take care of something other than yourself, maybe even learn a little empathy and responsibility. Though, of course, people like Masters and Walker don't take any of this seriously, and leave others to care for their Familiars out of the goodness of their hearts." Anna said with obvious anger in her voice as she petted her Familiar.

"So, what are your Familiars?" Misha asked, trying to re-connect with his reborn sister.

"A cat named Faith which signifies independence, protection, love, allows us to dream its dreams, assists in meditation, ability to fight when cornered, mystery, magic, guardianship, detachment, sensuality, aloofness, balance, wisdom, recuperative power, reincarnation, strong protector, self-assured, searching for hidden information, and seeing spirits." Before Anna could continue, Misha said

"That sounds like you... according to Sam at any rate." Misha covered his mistake at Anna's curious look.

"Anyways, I also have a dove named Sincerity, which symbolizes peace, love, spirit messenger, feminine energies, maternity, and prophesy. Finally, there is Hope here, who symbolizes being alert to danger, contentment, the great mother Goddess, love, connection to the grasses, sharing through community, vitality, health, prosperity, life of the land, nourishment, and motherhood." Anna said as she petted Hope's flank gently.

"Interesting that your Familiars all have maternity or love in common."

"Yeah, Sam say's it's because I'm such a mother hen; you know, I make sure everyone gets their homework done and it's done well in advance so we're not running on fumes when big things come our way, everyone eats at least two healthy things with each meal, at least one glass of milk a day, that sort of thing. Balthazar and Crowley complain most of the year, but, at the end of the year, when our exams are through and we've all got something really great from our guardians for getting such good grades and all, they don't complain quite so much." Anna explained with a bit of a smirk.

"I don't think there's anything wrong in making sure your friends and family are healthy and ahead on their homework."

"Especially when one of them is your boyfriend? Adam and I have been together for almost three years now. Now, what are your Familiars?" Anna asked after looking at the ring Adam gave her as an anniversary gift two years ago on their first anniversary that she always wore around her neck.

"A falcon, a horse and an elk, I'm afraid I haven't come up with names yet."

"Actually, once you really cement the bond with your Familiars, they tell you their names. Now, your last name is Davis and you're in sixth year with Balthazar and the others, so follow me." Anna said before she led Misha to the stables for sixth years.

"Uh, how do you bond with your Familiars?" Misha asked as they came to the sixth year stables.

"None of us really know; for some, it's after a traumatic event that you begin to hear your Familiars, for some, after one saves the other, you hear, maybe because you're been deemed worthy to hear their thoughts. For each, it's different; but I wouldn't be surprised if, after all these years, Walker and Masters still don't know the names of their Familiars." Anna said as she and Misha came to the designated area allotted to him and his brother.

"And, this is where I leave you, as Sam will soon be coming down for breakfast so as to go over the lessons for today, making sure she hasn't forgotten anything, even though she never has yet. See you later Davis." Anna then left the stables, leaving Misha to his thoughts. Michael, tell the others that Sam is going to be coming down for breakfast very soon. Misha told his cous- his brother via telepathy. He knows that Matt will be grateful for this news. After he was done caring for his pe- his Familiars,he went back into the castle and headed for the dining room, hoping to have another interesting conversation with Sam, when a dark skinned man came up to him.

"Hey, you're one of the new kids right? I'm Gordon Walker." The boy held his hand out and Misha shook it out of politeness, though was immediately on guard; this was one of the people that made Sam so uncomfortable here at school when she should feel safe and secure like... like a princess.

"Well, I thought it best to warn you; either pick a new guide, or learn this place as quickly as you can; both of the Winchesters are freaks with bad blood and they infect anyone who stays with them for too long. The Milton's and McLeod use to be OK guys, until they became friends with the Winchester freaks."

"And, what exactly is it that makes them such freaks?" Misha asked, opening the link to his family and Jensen so they could more clearly hear what Gordon had to say.

"It's in their blood man, it's mixed with all sorts of monsters. They got blood from dragons, basilisk, naga (three snake breeds, so you know something is wrong), harpy, some they probably don't even know about! Now, there are a lot of people around here that are hybrids of different species, and that's OK, but they're normal species like elves, faeries, mermaids and stuff like that."

"I suppose you wouldn't find it at all interesting to learn that some breeds of faerie are carnivorous and eat any unsuspecting prey like infants? Or that some elves eat the remains of their family as a way of carrying on the true blood and a sign of respect for their elders experience, courage and things like that? And I don't think you know even the first thing about mermaids, apart from what Disney has shoved down our throats! Just because somethings species has a certain reputation, does not mean that all will follow in its path!" Misha then stormed into the dining room and sat between Sam and Balthazar, who had moved over upon seeing him enter.

"And pray tell, what has turned you into an overgrown Gila monster?" Balthazar asked as Misha piled some food onto his plate. Because of the fact that, seeing as how their group all liked the same breakfast foods, the kitchens just sent up heaping portions to their table instead of making up so many plates of the same things (though Misha did notice Sam put some bacon and whole wheat toast on his plate for him, along with some hash browns that looked delicious, which he managed a smile for; talking to bigoted morons always seemed to make him famished).

"I was just forced to talk with an insufferable, xenophobic, bigoted idiot."

"So Walker warned you about me huh?" Sam said in a small voice that got Misha and the others (Matt, Mark, Jensen and Richard) mad; a woman of Sam's strength and intelligence should fear nothing, and talk with a clear, commanding voice.

"Yes, he did, and it's left a bad taste in my mouth."

"So... does that mean you're going to find a better reason than my blood to drop me like an old shoe once you get the hang of this place?" Sam asked and the five new men stilled, hardly believing any one would consider this, this beautiful swan, this magnificent tigress, an old shoe. What they didn't understand (though they were grateful for it), was why she wasn't surrounded by suitors, fighting for even a glance or smidgeon of her attention.

"Sam, we don't give our attention to anyone lightly; we are not like certain air heads who give their attention and respect to authority, the first kind person that they meet or just any body. We gave our respect to you when we first met you yesterday because we could all sense that you deserved it. If we hadn't, then we would have simply followed you around without talking to you. However, I feel I must warn you, that if ever a time comes in which we don't wish to talk to you, then you will truly only have yourself to blame, as, once we have deemed someone worthy of our friendship, let alone our attention, it will take a great offence on your part to break such a bond." Mark explained, and the others practically gaped at him, having never been told such a thing, though the others could all tell Sam liked being told such things; she never saw the need to 'sparkle' for someone's attention before, and the idea that they liked her within hours of meeting her (though the way Mark described it, sounded more like minutes), made her feel particularly happy.

"So, what have we got today?" Richard asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"We have Defence with Alistair first thing, then Care of Magical and Dangerous Plants with Professor Fiore, then there's lunch, then Creature Care with Professor Lebewesen, Runes after that with Professor Anaciano, then dinner, then Astronomy with Professor Stjerne (pronounced as stern), then homework, and bed. My advice? Try to get some homework done during dinner, it eases you're load for after Astronomy." Balthazar recited as he ate his waffles.

"Can I ask why you guys took Astronomy?" Jensen asked as he ate, what Sam and Anna would dub as 'heart attack a la mode' for his breakfast.

"To learn how to navigate using the stars of course; there are also some spells that are stronger when the moon is in a certain house, or the stars in a certain spot, not to mention how strong a spell can be if the planets are aligned." Crowley answered, making it sound as if Jensen had asked a very stupid question indeed.

"Be nice Crowley." Sam mumbled as she lent into his side a bit.

"Well, why else would we be taking Astronomy? Honestly?" Sam thought she also heard him call Jensen a moron under his breath, but said nothing. They talked about little things for the rest of the morning, and Sam was rather amused that Adam was giving their new... allies (as they were not seen as friends just yet but they were more than acquaintances at this point) the third degree over everything from the latest edition of dark spells to avoid (she, Crowley and Balthazar always laughed over that, what Ash would call, ass wipe) to what kind feed they use for their Familiars.

"Bruderherz, ich bin nicht jetzt schon auf der Suche nach einen Ehemann. (1)" Sam said in German to Adam, who had the decency to blush while Anna, Balthazar, and Crowley tried to hold in their snickers.

"Ich frage nicht nur für dich, liebe Schwester, aber ich möchte meinetwegen und im Interesse unserer Freunde wissen mit wem wir assoziieren. (2)" Adam replied, trying to look as if he is justified in his suspicion, which, to be fair, he probably is.

"Das Betrifft das Wohlergehen von Anna, nicht wahr? (3)?" Both Adam and Anna blushed at this comment, though the three blushed even harder when Misha said

"Wäre jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt zu erwähnen, dass Richard, Matt, Mark und ich eine ganze Menge Deutsch sprechen können? Zusammen mit einigen anderen Sprachen, wie ich hinzufügen möchte? (4)" Sam smiled at him and asked

"What other languages do you speak?"

"Oh, a little French, a little Italian, some Spanish, you know, that sort of thing."

"I have an uncanny feeling you're not telling me all you know."

"Where would the fun in that be?" Sam found that she was rather beginning to like Misha. Sam then noticed it was going on 8:00, so she thought it best to head over to class.

"We still got another hour till class Sammy." Jensen said and they were all rather shocked; no one, once she entered the academy, called Sam, Sammy anymore. Sam shook off her shock and replied

"Alistair is not a man who likes to be kept waiting; it would be wise to be there early and get a good seat." Crowley informed them as Adam and Anna went to Charms, wishing them all good luck. Mark remembered Alistair as his number one torturer, getting anyone to tell you what you wanted to know, when you wanted to know it. The idea of him teaching Defence was a more than a little strange.

"Good to see your getting our new friends into your good habits Samantha." Alistair said as she and the seven males came into his classroom and took up the front row.

"I thought no one called you Samantha?" Matt asked, to which Sam simply shrugged

"He's the only one that does. What's on the bill for today, Alistair?"

"Today, people are going to be getting their weapons of defence and offence. I'm going to remind you, Samantha, that there is no such thing as a weak weapon, as, though I know you are good with many weapons, I do not see you with a blade or anything like that." Alistair said, and they were all rather shocked until Misha said,

"The weapon does not make the warrior; the warrior makes the weapon."

"That's exactly right Misha, now, while we wait for the neanderthals, why don't you all go over battle strategies?" Alistair suggested and they all opened their books; part of the class was learning strategies that had worked and those that had failed, as well as being able to come up with your own, especially on your feet. As they all read, Alistair got everything set up, until finally it was nine o'clock, time for class to start.

"Today, my dear students, you are going to receive your weapons and, from here on out, we will have small fights to see who can handle their weapon best; these will be random in every sense of the word, your opponent shall be random, and your day shall be random. Now, what I've done, is place a personality connection spell on the weapons, causing your destined weapon to react when you are near. We'll start alphabetically with Atkins, Jonas." Atkins ended up with a bow and arrow, which didn't surprise Sam since, if she remembered correctly, Atkins did very well in their arts class, and he always received top marks, what with his eye for detail. This went along for a little bit until

"Collins, Jensen." Jensen got up and walked over to the weapons, each of which gave off a fairly strong glow as he walked by them, telling Sam he was as experienced with weapons as she was. Finally, he came across a wicked looking hunting knife that was serrated on one side.

"Collins, Mark." As Mark walked in front of the weapons, Sam couldn't help but feel uneasy on how, most of the weapons that glowed around him were either excellent weapons for torture, such as Tiger Claws, or weapons that looked incredibly cruel. Finally, the glow intensified the greatest on a wicked looking four pronged trident (go to http:/ vgplayers. station. sony. com/ news ?id=074&month=032007§ion=News and tell me I'm cliche for giving Lucifer a trident). Sam gave him a bit of room as he came and sat down next to her.

"Davis, Matthew." Matt walked about and found his weapon to be a katana, which surprised Sam, as katana's were exceptionally difficult to use. As if knowing she was impressed, Matt looked smug as he came back to sit between Mark and Jensen.

"Davis, Misha." Sam was a little angry that a few of the students snickered at Misha's name, calling it a girls name. The snickers stopped however when Misha came back with a claymore (it's a type of sword). More names were called until

"Masters, Meg." Meg walked away with a vicious kujang (look it up; it really does look vicious), looking very smugly at Sam.

"McLeod, Crowley." As Crowley came up, Sam noticed that they seemed suitable for assassinations such as long range rifles, crossbows, but his strongest seemed to be a vicious looking sickle.

"Milton, Balthazar." Balthazar's strongest glow came from a rapier. Oh boy, I can see this going to his already fat head and bloated ego. Sam thought as he sat down and still more names called till

"Walker, Gordon." Gordon's weapons seemed to be mostly hand to hand weapons such as the cestus and brass knuckles but it appeared as though his strongest glow came from a pair of gauntlets.

"Walker, Richard." Many weapons glowed, though the strongest came from a collapsible kama, which seemed to suit Richard just fine.

"Winchester, Samantha." Many weapons glowed around Sam, of all sorts, but what she found the oddest was that there were two weapons that glowed equally strong.

"How is it possible she's got two weapons?" Masters asked to which Walker replied

"Probably because they barely classify as weapons." A few laughed as Sam held up what seemed to be a length of rope and an aqua green fan with dragons on it.

"Quiet. For your information, Mr. Walker, Miss. Winchester has been chosen by a Korean fighting fan; there are blades hidden within that could quite easily sever your arteries, especially the ones in your neck. Many have lost their lives because of the very mistake you pointed out. Secondly, rope is one of the most useful weapons around, especially this kind of rope; it can be used as a lasso to catch your prey, it can make a person tell the truth, can thicken into a whip, you can disarm your opponent if you are particularly skilled, you can also use it to save lives, safely propel down a vertical surface like a cliff and, this one in particular has a counter balance with spikes on it (think about that weird chick in Superman/Batman Apocalypse who managed to disarm and stun Big Barda) that I assure you, Mr. Walker, would hurt a lot if they dug into your skin. As to your question, Miss. Masters, Sam has two because they are both suited to her personality; one is seemingly harmless while being able to actually kill you, and the other is very versatile. Now, I suggest everyone get used to your weapons since, as I said, you could get picked at any time for a fight." Alistair said as Sam went back to her seat. Misha leaned over and whispered in her ear

"I think your weapons are really cool." She smiled at him and said

"Thanks, I think yours is neat too."

(1) I'm not looking for husband material just yet, my brother

(2) I ask not only for you, dear sister, but I want to know who I'm associating with for my sake and the sake of our friends.

(3) That wouldn't especially involve Anna's sake, would it?

(4) Would now be a good time to mention that Richard, Matt, Mark and I speak a fair amount of German? Along with a few other languages I might add?

Thank the wonderfully kind and patient ciara1973 for taking the time to translate my crappy German into real German.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ever since Alistair had announced that the students of his defence class, Sam had taken to watching all of her opponents, including her friends. They (Crowley and Balthazar) knew that she was watching them, seeing their different styles, learning how they moved. Balthazar and Crowley had a chance against each other, indeed, most of their class, but they knew that they had no chance whatsoever against Sam. Crowley and Balthazar, along with Anna, had all started their weapons training when they turned ten; Sam had started magic and weapons two years before them, and Adam had started four. They knew that she would hand their asses, along with everybody else, to them within minutes. The ones they weren't too certain on was the 'new recruits'; Jensen and Richard both goofed around, but so did Balthazar, and he was pretty fierce with his weapons, especially his swords. Matt, Misha and Mark all kept their past pretty close to the chest, telling them only generic stuff, nothing concrete.

What was also strange was the fact that the five of them had been disappearing after classes each day for a week. Sam told them that it was only natural; they had been there a week and therefore didn't exactly need her anymore. When they heard this, Balthazar cornered them one night a week later.

“Look, I know that the six of us only met less than a two weeks ago, but after what you said last week, I honestly thought that you guys were going to help Sam get over her little problem of her self-confidence. I feel as if that girl is like another sister to me, and if you honestly think I'm going to let you five jackasses hurt her, then we may as well have a duel right here and now.”

“Even though against five experienced warlocks you'd loose within five minutes; a minute each?” Matt asked and Balthazar nodded his head with conviction.

“I may act like a hedonistic goof off nine tenths of the time, but when it comes to family I'd take on Merlin himself.” Balthazar said and, though he meant what he said, he couldn't help but feel nervous about the looks the five men were giving him.

“That's good to know; what we've been working on the last two weeks is something that will just so happen to help Sam and even Adam if you're so inclined.” Richard said

“If I'm so inclined? What the hell have I got to do with anything you five cook up?” Balthazar asked the five as Mark and Richard moved to either side of him.

“Tell me, I've seen the way you look at Adam; are those the suspicious glances of a man who is looking out for his little sister, or the leers of a man who sees another man for how attractive he really is, and daydreams about how said man would look sitting on his cock?” Mark asked

“That is possibly one of the dumbest things I have ever heard; Adam may be an attractive man, but I know he and Anna are truly in love and I would never do anything to hurt her!” Balthazar all but shouted at them.

“What about a threesome between them and you?” Jensen asked innocently

“You sick son of a - !” The next thing Balthazar knew, a potion was thrown and most of it landed in his mouth. He started coughing violently, trying to get the awful taste out of his mouth when he felt Mark and Richard grab his arms and pull him into the empty classroom they had been working in (which just so happened to be Ruby's classroom). Finally, the coughing ceased, and he felt as if a dark cloud had been lifted from his mind.

“Brother? Are you alright?” Misha, no, that wasn't his name, not his true name, asked him.

“Cassie? Wha-, what the bloody hell is going on? The last I heard, you were in America, and had just been sealed away by that Campbell bitch.” Balthazar then found himself with an armful of Castiel.

“Michael! It worked!”

“Welcome back cousin; it's been a long time.” Rich- Gabriel said as he hugged his younger, though taller, cousin.

“Quite a long time if these memories are correct.”

“Then that means the memories are merging; not one taking over the other?” Mar- Lucifer asked him and Balthazar nodded.

“I'll be able to still act like Sam's friend without anyone getting suspicious, which will allow you to get Anna and Crowley and help them remember as well.”

“Good, I want you to do another job as well; I want you to feel around in your house, find out what each persons core is and who we can corrupt. You will also take a more active role in defending Sam from Walker and Masters; if either Adam or Sam get suspicious, you are to tell them that after six years of watching her get picked on, four of which you spent as her friend, you got fed up and decided to actually do something about it, which would be a half truth anyways. We are still too weak to actually do anything, so you, and Crowley once we get him back, will have to act as her bodyguards until we can. Also, making more of the potion will only take a day or two at the most; who should be next, Anna or Crowley?” Michael asked his cousin. Balthazar thought about it for a moment, and though he wanted his sister back mentally as well as physically, he replied

“Crowley; Anna is strong, but Crowley is older, stronger, and has the ability to manipulate dreams, which will help you get Sam. But we mustn't take too long in reminding Anna where her loyalties lie; she does have Sam's ear, and will listen to her advice. But, what are we going to do about Robert Singer? His influence on Sam is even more potent than Anna's, but if you kill him, then she will never forgive you, and she probably could succeed where her ancestor failed and kill you, with the help of Adam; he's almost as smart and strong as Sam, though he is faster, so you basically have Samantha Campbell times two.” Balthazar pointed out, and many silently cursed themselves; that particular man was no fool and no child; he was indeed a powerful sorcerer, and one that could lead Sam and even Adam away from them if he thought they were a threat.

“We'll have to keep him preoccupied with something else; something that will keep his attention away from us and away from Sam.” Dean remarked and they all nodded.

“You know, this might sound crazy, but Crowley may be the answer to that one as well.” Gabriel suggested and the others stared at him for a moment before Castiel said

“You think that he would potentially jeopardize his job for a student?”

“If Crowley plays his cards right and really lays it on? Yes.”

“It could potentially work.” Lucifer said.

“I seem to remember I got Crowley to confess to me last year that he actually did have a crush on Bobby; it may not have to be that much of an act.” Balthazar told them and they nodded.

“Then I believe it will work; in the old days, when he was faking it, Crowley could get nine out of ten people to do whatever he wanted. Imagine what he could do if he was actually sincere?” Lucifer pointed out with a smirk and again they nodded.

“Very well then; Crowley will take care of Bobby while subtly corrupting Sam in her dreams, Anna will corrupt her while she is awake, you will handle Masters and Walker, and both you and Anna will take care of Adam; everyone is to keep an eye on their mark while making sure that the others are in no danger of losing theirs. We've all waited too long for this; I for one am not going back in that infernal book.” Michael recapped with a snarl and they all nodded.

“By the way, before we depart for the night; you might wanna take a look in Sam's file; there is something in her past that causes her trouble from time to time, but she wont talk about it.” Balthazar said and the five wondered what it was that he was talking about; sure, Sam didn't let a lot of people near her, but they thought that was a result of the bullying. Now that they thought about it though, that didn't explain why she was sometimes jumpy around the adult males; bullied children sometimes would seek comfort and help from the adults, hoping that someone even bigger than their bully can make it stop (A/N: speaking from personal experience here, not sure if it's the same for everyone). But it was late now, and they did need their sleep, though in the morning, they would have to reassure Sam that they had not abandoned her; only made her a little safer.

Next Day, in Transfiguration

“Sammy, Balthazar told us last night that our absence had troubled you. We wanted to reassure you that we have not abandoned you, we simply wanted to make sure we were caught up on everything our parents didn't teach us. We would have asked you for help, but we knew you had your own homework to do.” Jensen told her as they sat down around her, making sure they left a spot for Adam to sit next to her and Anna next to him.

“That's alright; though between the ten of us, you probably could have seen that there was little that you were behind in. Piece of advice though? Don't fuck around in Bobby's class.” Bobby had been ill the last two weeks and they had had a supply in, so the five had not yet met Bobby, but had been informed about him by Lilith, who was currently going through the files and some old friends to find out what had happened to Sam when she was a child. At the moment however, Bobby had just come through the door, and they noticed that Crowley did seem a bit eager at this, perhaps Balthazar was right after all.

“Alright you idjits, vacations over; I see that that idjit they got to replace me taught you stuff every second year should know. At least any second year that I taught. But now you're all going back to where we left off; changing your element into the next step, and for those of you feeling bold, changing your elements controller into its next step. You five new kids, what are your elements?” Bobby asked and they all replied

“Metal.” Jensen answered and Bobby gave him a small sheet of metal.

“Wood.” Misha said and was given a small log.

“Earth.” Richard answered and was given a plate with a handful of soil on it.

“Water.” Matt replied and was given a small dish of water in it.

“Fire.” Mark said and Bobby carefully handed him a ball of fire. Richard managed to turn his earth into metal, Jensen was having difficulty changing his metal into water, Matt easily changed his water into a small banzai tree, Misha, after a couple of tries, managed to set his log on fire, and Mark transformed his fire into earth without scorching his desk. He then noticed that Sam seemed to be having some difficulty with it.

“If I may, you are never going to get it at this rate; you are thinking about it too complexly. Try thinking of the ways fire and earth are similar.”

“Like how?” Sam asked while keeping her fireball in the air.

“They are both forces of nature; they are both terribly destructive, yet we are unable to live without them. If we did not have earth, then we would have no food as the trees would have nothing to live off of. If we did not have fire, then we would freeze to death during winter. Also, refer back to the Earth herself; she gives birth to the trees, but can easily destroy them should she ever wrench open her mouth and swallow them. As for fire, the heat from the sun gives them life but it is a delicate balance; too little fire, the tree will wither and die, and too much fire will cause it to burn and die. You must understand the balance and go from their; use just enough fire to return it to the second step of creation, first their was water, then there was earth.” Mark told her and to Sam, it finally made sense. She focused, envisioned how much heat was necessary to turn a tree into ash which would become soil or perhaps fertilizer for the next tree that grew in its place. As she envisioned it, the fire burned brightly before becoming ash, though there were still a few scorch marks on her desk.

“I did it!” Sam said excitedly with a smile and Mark needed a moment to catch his breath, for she was breath taking when she smiled, though he knew she would probably look a lot better if she didn't wear that dark make up that made her look so pale.

“Very well done, and don't worry about those scorch marks; practice will eventually make them fade, as do all marks with time.” Mark said and he noticed Sam's smile became a little dimmer at that remark.

“So, when do you think the first match in Alistair's class will be and who will it be against?” Crowley asked them, having managed to change his element into it's next stage, but not feeling bold enough just yet to try his controlling element.

“It's tough to say; Alistair is one of the creepiest teachers this school has because of his unexpectedness. Could be an obvious fight like between Sam and Walker in two weeks, or unexpected like between you and Atkins next class.” Balthazar remarked and the others all nodded.

“Hey, Balthazar.” Adam whispered, hoping to get his attention without alerting the others.

“Yeah? What is it Adam?” Balthazar whispered back.

“I noticed that Masters was eating her eggs today at breakfast, and when you walked by, they blew up in her face. You mind telling me about that?”

“Now Adam, how could I possibly be responsible for exploding eggs? Maybe one of the cooks got fed up with her and set up a small explosion hex in her scrambled eggs.” Balthazar suggested with a smirk before returning to the conversation. Adam wasn't fully convinced; not only was Balthazar acting up in his pranking, he was exuding a different aura than the one he had when they first met. This one seemed a bit darker, more cunning, less caring about people's safety, and all around, more cruel. A few days later, he noticed Crowley acting a bit different, and a few days after that Anna was acting strangely as well. If he didn't know just how ridiculous it sounded, he would have searched the castle to see if there were any giant seedpods lying around that were starting to look like him and his friends.


End file.
